defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Golfoorlog (1990-1991)
thumb|240px De Perzische Golfoorlog van 1990-1991 (aanvankelijk Tweede Golfoorlog geheten omdat men de oorlog tussen Iran (Perzië) en Irak als Eerste Golfoorlog beschouwde; later werd dit de Eerste Perzische Golfoorlog of de Koeweitoorlog genoemd) was een oorlog in 1990 en 1991 waarbij Irak aanvankelijk Koeweit binnentrok en veroverde, en later door een door de Verenigde Staten geleide internationale coalitie en met mandaat van de Verenigde Naties (VN) weer uit het land werd verdreven. Begin en voorgeschiedenis van de oorlog Gedurende en na de Irak-Iranoorlog waren er conflicten opgekomen tussen Irak en Koeweit. Irak had zware schulden aan Koeweit en andere landen vanwege de financiering van de oorlog, en ook betichtte Irak Koeweit ervan dat het de grens tussen de twee staten geschonden had, en militaire installaties had gebouwd en oliebronnen had aangeboord aan de Iraakse zijde van de grens. De Koeweiti's produceerden ook te veel olie (40% meer dan het door de OPEC voor Koeweit vastgestelde quotum) waardoor de prijs daalde en Irak inkomsten misliep. Toen onderhandelingen tussen de beide staten op niets uitliepen, viel Irak op 2 augustus 1990 Koeweit binnen. Het Koeweitse leger kon slechts enkele uren symbolisch weerstand bieden. De Irakese president Saddam Hoessein verklaarde dat Koeweit een provincie van Irak was, een situatie die ook al in de tijd van het Ottomaanse Rijk bestond. De inval werd vrijwel meteen veroordeeld in de Veiligheidsraad van de VN, economische sancties werden ingesteld, en Irak werd een ultimatum gesteld om zich voor 15 januari 1991 uit Koeweit terug te trekken. Uiteindelijk werden twaalf resoluties ingediend en aangenomen. De Sovjet-Unie onder Michail Gorbatsjov stemde vóór alle twaalf; China stemde voor de eerste elf en onthield zich van de laatste stemming over resolutie 678. Alleen Cuba en Jemen stemden tegen de aanval. De Verenigde Staten brachten, op uitnodiging van Saoedi-Arabië, troepen naar het gebied, om een eventuele volgende Irakese inval in Saoedi-Arabië tegen te gaan, hoewel er geen werkelijke aanwijzingen waren dat Irak een dergelijke inval gepland had. Saoedi-Arabië binnenvallen betekende immers immense afstanden door de woestijn oprukken. Bovendien beschikte Saoedi-Arabië over een moderne luchtmacht, voor wie de Iraakse troepen in de woestijn een zeer makkelijk doelwit zouden zijn. Ondanks het feit dat Irak grieven tegen Saoedi-Arabië had, zou een Iraakse aanval waarschijnlijk niet succesvol zijn, en was het dus niet waarschijnlijk dat Irak daadwerkelijk plannen tegen Saoedi-Arabië had. Bovendien begonnen de Iraakse troepen in Zuid-Koeweit zich na de aanval in te graven, een tactiek die erop wijst dat ze zich op de verdediging en niet op een aanval richtten. De Verenigde Staten organiseerden een grote internationale coalitie van uiteindelijk 34 landen (waaronder Nederland), hoewel driekwart van de soldaten van de VS afkomstig was. Vredesonderhandelingen mislukten, omdat de VS slechts onvoorwaardelijke en volledige terugtrekking van de Irakese troepen acceptabel achtten, terwijl Irak deze aan voorwaarden wilde verbinden (terugtrekking van Syrië uit Libanon en van Israël uit de Gazastrook en de Westelijke Jordaanoever). Saddam Hoessein trachtte zich op deze wijze als een kampioen van de Arabische wereld te presenteren, en werd ook door o.a. veel Palestijnen en Arabieren als zodanig gezien. Naast de agressie tegen Koeweit werd Irak ook verweten dat het massavernietigingswapens bezat. Weliswaar werd het land niet in staat geacht een kernwapen te bouwen, maar was het vrijwel zeker dat het over mosterdgas beschikte. Uit de oorlog tegen Iran en andere bronnen waren sterke aanwijzingen dat men tevens de beschikking had over antrax, verschillende bacteriële vergiften, alsmede sarin, tabun en waterstofcyanide. Overigens hadden verschillende Coalitielanden de leveringen van de grondstoffen en techniek aan Irak oogluikend toegelaten. Irak trachtte intussen in Koeweit een marionettenregering op te zetten. Toen dit onvoldoende resultaat opleverde, benoemde Saddam zijn neef Ali Hassan al-Majid ("Ali Chemicali") tot militair gouverneur van Koeweit. Ondertussen hield hij de aanwezige buitenlanders in Irak vast en trachtte via hen ook onderhandelingsruimte te verkrijgen. Wereldberoemd werden de uitzendingen op de Iraakse televisie waarop Saddam Hoessein op vaderlijke toon met de gijzelaars praatte en zelfs een jongetje door zijn haar streek. Operatie Desert Storm Na diplomatiek gekonkel en dreigementen verstreek het ultimatum op 15 januari 1991 zonder dat Irak aan de eisen van de Coalitie gehoor had gegeven. Tijd was een essentiële factor in de planning van een eventuele aanval. Vanaf april zou de temperatuur immers zodanig oplopen dat een oorlog zeer zou worden bemoeilijkt. Wachten met aanvallen tot het jaar daarna zou wellicht leiden tot het uiteenvallen van de Coalitie omdat veel landen wellicht geen zin meer zouden hebben een dermate grote troepenmacht in de Golf te handhaven, of wegens politieke omwentelingen aan het thuisfront. De Coalitie was eenmalig en het was daarom zaak Irak in een korte oorlog te verslaan voor de lente aanbrak. Op 16 januari, één dag na het aflopen van het ultimatum, begon de coalitie een luchtoffensief tegen Irak onder de naam Operatie Desert Storm. De operatie zou het grootste luchtoffensief uit de geschiedenis worden, en het grootste grondoffensief sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De geallieerden onder leiding van de Amerikaanse generaal Norman Schwarzkopf, Jr. wisten een uiterst modern en machtig leger op de been te brengen van 700.000 man, 3500 tanks, 1700 vliegtuigen en 149 oorlogsschepen. Irak beschikte echter ook over een moderne luchtmacht, en een landmacht die nog groter was: 1 miljoen man. Op papier was dit een enorm leger, hoewel het grootste deel hiervan bestond uit het Volksleger: dienstplichtigen die kwalitatief en moreel van veel slechter kaliber waren dan de Iraakse Republikeinse Garde en Speciale Eenheden. Toch hadden de geallieerde militaire leiders op een voorafgaand groot luchtoffensief aangedrongen, om de Iraakse troepen in Koeweit en Zuid-Irak te verzwakken. Al snel werd duidelijk dat de geallieerden het luchtruim beheersten. Zij vernietigden eerst de radarstations, waardoor de Iraakse luchtmacht vrijwel "blind" werd. Mede hierdoor kon de Iraakse luchtmacht, die met moderne Russische jagers was uitgerust, zijn capaciteit niet goed benutten, en viel de weerstand lager uit dan verwacht. De luchtmacht van de coalitie bombardeerde militaire doelen in Irak, waarbij drie gebieden het belangrijkst waren: Bagdad vanwege de bestuurlijke centra daar, West-Irak omdat vanuit daar Scuds op Israël konden worden afgeschoten, en Zuid-Irak om de militaire kracht van de daar gelegerde troepen te ondermijnen. De Iraakse luchtmacht was grotendeels intact, maar durfde nauwelijks nog zijn bases te verlaten. Maar de Iraakse leider Saddam Hoessein had een ander wapen in petto: de Scud-raket. Daags na het begin van Desert Storm werden tien van deze langeafstandsraketten op Tel Aviv en Haifa afgeschoten, in een poging van Irak om Israël in de strijd te betrekken. Dit zou wellicht de publieke opinie in de Arabische landen aan de zijde van Irak brengen. De Amerikanen wisten de Israëlische regering ervan te overtuigen dat terugslaan zinloos was en tot een gevaarlijke escalatie kon leiden. Israël overwoog een tegenaanval uit de lucht, maar riep zijn vliegtuigen terug toen ze nog boven Israël waren. Overigens richtten de raketten weinig schade aan, en misten een aantal niet alleen de steden maar haalden zelfs Israël niet. Men vreesde dat de raketten misschien met chemische of biologische wapens waren geladen, maar dit was niet het geval. De luchtmacht had 38 MiG's verloren in de eerste oorlogsweek. Vanaf dat moment vluchtten de resterende toestellen massaal naar Iran. Dit was een verrassing voor de coalitie, omdat men verwachtte dat de luchtmacht naar Jordanië zou uitwijken dat zich welwillender jegens Irak opgesteld had. Iran was de vijand uit de Iran-Irakoorlog en nam ieder Iraaks toestel dat op Iraanse bodem landde onmiddellijk in beslag. Uiteindelijk hebben naar schatting 115 tot 140 toestellen Iran bereikt, voordat de geallieerden dit effectief konden verhinderen. De piloten werden jaren vastgehouden en de vliegtuigen heeft Iran niet teruggegeven. Ook de marine van Irak trachtte naar Iraanse havens uit te wijken maar werd vrijwel geheel onderschept. Op 29 januari 1991 vielen de Iraakse grondtroepen het Saoedische grensstadje Khafji binnen. Irak wist de coalitie vrijwel volledig te verrassen, nam het stadje in en omsingelde een aantal Amerikaanse marinierkorpsen. Na een tegenaanval waarbij zeker een dag was gemoeid wisten de Amerikanen en Saoedi's het Iraakse leger met zware verliezen uit Khafji te verdrijven. Khafji werd tevens het toneel van een 'friendly fire'-incident waarbij 11 Amerikaanse mariniers door het vuur van hun kameraden omkwamen. De Sovjet-Unie probeerde nog een vredesplan uit te voeren. De Iraakse minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Tariq Aziz aanvaardde in Moskou een Russisch zespuntenvoorstel dat voorzag in een staakt-het-vuren, uitvoering van resolutie 660 van de Veiligheidsraad (die een onmiddellijke terugtrekking van de Iraakse troepen uit Koeweit inhield) en een ontkoppeling van de Koeweitcrisis van het Israëlisch-Palestijns conflict, hetgeen concessies van Iraakse zijde betekende. De Verenigde Staten vonden het zespuntenplan van Moskou echter niet ver genoeg gaan en bleven vasthouden aan het door henzelf gestelde ultimatum. Op 24 februari begon Operatie Desert Sabre, de grondaanval. De aanval was een tangbeweging, waarvan de linkervleugel via een omtrekkende beweging naar de Eufraat zou oprukken en de rechtervleugel Koeweit zou bevrijden. De murwgebeukte en verzwakte Iraakse troepen hadden zeven weken bombardementen moeten verduren en werden hierdoor ook slecht bevoorraad. Ze boden dan ook weinig weerstand en trokken zich terug of capituleerden met hele brigades en divisies tegelijk. De Republikeinse Garde was van een ander kaliber maar kreeg al snel de handen vol met dringender zaken: in het land dreigde rebellie. Op 27 februari trokken de Franse geallieerde troepen Koeweit-stad binnen. De helft van het Iraakse leger was uitgeschakeld en 's avonds liet Irak weten dat alle VN-resoluties over terugtrekking uit Koeweit zouden worden aanvaard. President Bush besloot tot een staakt-het-vuren "aangezien Koeweit bevrijd en Irak verslagen is". Gevolgen Daarmee kwam een einde aan de Perzische Golfoorlog die bijna zeven weken het wereldnieuws beheerste. Officiële cijfers geven aan dat aan geallieerde zijde 131 militairen sneuvelden en 100 militairen verongelukten. Irak zelf meldde 20.000 doden bij luchtaanvallen en 15.000 doden bij de grondoorlog. Maar anderen schatten de verliezen aan Iraakse zijde veel groter: tussen de 100.000 en 150.000 doden. Nu nog kan men in Koeweit de beruchte Snelweg des Doods aanschouwen. Het betreft hier twee Koeweitse snelwegen waarlangs Iraakse troepen op 26 en 27 februari zich uit Koeweit aan het terugtrekken waren. De Amerikaanse luchtmacht viel deze konvooien aan, vernietigde eerst de eerste en laatste voertuigen en bombardeerde hierna herhaaldelijk de klemzittende overige militaire voertuigen. Zoals een Amerikaans piloot het verwoordde: "het leek op schieten op vissen in een vissenkom". Duizenden Irakese militairen werden levend verkoold (ongeveer 2000 verkoolde voertuigen werden achteraf geteld). Dit gebeurde ondanks het feit dat de VS hadden beloofd dat zich terugtrekkende Iraakse soldaten niet aangevallen zouden worden. Irak bleef verzwakt achter. In veel Iraakse steden ontstonden taferelen die leken op Dolle Dinsdag in Nederland in 1945: men verwachtte dat de dagen van Saddam Hoessein geteld waren. In het Koerdische noorden en sji'itische zuiden brak daardoor opstand uit, en men verwachtte dat de Amerikanen wel een handje zouden helpen. De geallieerden stonden daarnaast aan de Eufraat en hadden met gemak naar Bagdad kunnen optrekken. Dit gebeurde niet en de opstand werd neergeslagen. De coalitie was te bang voor chaos en anarchie na de afzetting van Saddam Hoessein. Dit kwam president Bush op verwijten te staan. De Verenigde Staten hadden de rebellie aangemoedigd en lieten de rebellen nu in de steek, zo werd gezegd. Bovendien liet men, volgens sommigen, de kans voorbijgaan om een nieuwe Iraakse staat op te bouwen met de goodwill van de meeste bevolkingsgroepen. Irak zou zich in de jaren 1991-2003 zoveel mogelijk aan de controle van de VN-wapeninspecteurs onttrekken. Irak misbruikte bovendien het Olie-voor-voedselprogramma. Dit programma stond beperkte handel in olie toe als uitzondering op het embargo tegen Irak, op voorwaarde dat van de opbrengst voedsel en medicijnen zouden worden gekocht voor de Iraakse bevolking. De opbrengst werd echter gebruikt door de partijtop voor de aanschaf van buitenlandse luxegoederen en wellicht zelfs (her)bewapening. Uiteindelijk zouden de VS het land in 2003 alsnog bezetten. De Amerikaanse aanwezigheid in Saoedi-Arabië, het land van de voor de islam heilige steden, zou door moslimextremisten waaronder groepen als Al-Qaida worden gebruikt als een reden om zich tegen de Verenigde Staten te keren. Dit zou uiteindelijk leiden tot de aanslagen van 11 september 2001, die weer als katalysator fungeerden voor de Amerikaanse besluitvorming ten aanzien van de bezetting van Irak in 2003. Zie ook * Irak-Iran-oorlog, voor wat ook wel de Eerste Perzische Golfoorlog wordt genoemd. * Irakoorlog, voor wat ook wel de Derde Golfoorlog wordt genoemd. * Saddam Hoessein, de ex-dictator van Irak Externe links * The Unseen Gulfwar * The Massacre of Withdrawing Soldiers on the "Highway of Death" *Parlementaire stukken waarin dit onderwerp ter sprake komt. Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis ] [